They Don't Understand
by angelkristine1018
Summary: Jonas Brothers. Angel moves to New York to escape a violent relationship when she runs into three boys that will change her life. But will her past come back to haunt her?
1. Introduction

**They Don't Understand**

**Introduction**

Angel lay on her bed in her new home staring at the ceiling with her cell phone glued to her ear.

"So how was the trip?" Jesica asked.

"Long and tiring, and I couldn't sleep cause I was driving," Angel replied.

"Well that sucks. How long was the drive?" Jes said.

Angel paused, calculating the numbers in her head, "Counting all of our stops, about ten hours or so. We just finished unpacking about half and hour ago."

"Gah, so do you like living in the city?" Jes was anxious about her best friend moving from a small town where everyone knew you and your family to a huge city where you see a new face every day.

"Well," Angel thought about how beautiful the city lights were from her roof at night, "from what I've seen so far, its beautiful. We're exploring all day tomorrow. So I think I'll hop off of here and catch some z's."

"Alright. Well, have fun! Miss you Ang!" Jes was upset that she couldn't move with her best friend, but she knew this was best for Angel.

"Miss you too Jes! I'll call you tomorrow!" Angel hung up her phone and got a little emotional. She had just been with her best friend that morning, and now she was several states away from her. Angel was excited to move, to have a fresh start, but she wished that Jes could come with her. She was the only person there through everything. It was hard leaving her behind. After sulking for a little while, she tried looking on the bright side of this move to the Big Apple. Her new house was huge, and the entire second floor was hers alone. She was going to be homeschooled now since she wasn't ready to sit in a room full of people with all eyes on her. Her mom had an awesome job at a designer clothing store, Lacoste. And she was living in New York City for crying out loud. Just minutes away from the crowded streets full of designer stores and busy buildings. Could it get any better than this?


	2. One: Bumping Strangers

They Don't Understand

One: Bumping Strangers

Angel was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in her hands with her mother. "So Mom, what is on the agenda for today?"

Her mother turned down the television, "Well , your brother is going to his friend's house and we-"

She was cut off by her surprised daughter, "He has a friend?" She stopped and giggled after realizing what she had accused. "I mean, we just moved here yesterday. How does he already have a friend?"

"Do you remember Cameron? The friend that moved here after Christmas break last year?" Her mother was trying to recollect Angel's memory.

It took her a minute to remember who her mother was talking about. "Oh, yeah. Blonde mop headed kid. So bub's chillin with him while we're shopping?" She said in a hopeful voice.

"Yes," her mother smiled. "But we must go to Lacoste first. I need to talk to Tiffany about tomorrow."

Angel nodded her head and headed upstairs to take a shower. Afterwards she rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear. She settled for a pair of worn out jean capris and an American Eagle polo in her favorite color, orange. She then proceeded to scrunch her hair and dab on some make-up. Not too much; just the basics. After primping herself with accessories to match, she was ready to go. She found her mother waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. They left shortly after, hopping into Angel's 2205 burnt orange Tiburon and headed to the crowded city streets. After driving in circles trying to find a parking space, they finally found one only one block away from her mother's work place.

She stepped out of the driver's seat and onto the sidewalk. "Man, we got lucky."

"Yes, we did. Now let's go. I want you to meet Tiffany!" Her mother started dragging her daughter onto the pavement.

Angel then tried to bargain with her. "Okay, okay. But afterwards we're getting Starbucks." She knew her mother wouldn't say no to that. They walked in to a huge clothing store with all sorts of beautiful pieces of clothing hanging in each direction. Angel could hardly believe her eyes. Melissa found Tiffany, her best friend from high school and now her boss, and introduced her to her daughter. After a short conversation, the mother/daughter duo scrambled through the many aisles picking up anything and everything they desired to take to the dressing rooms. About two hours and a hundred different pieces of clothing later, they had bought the ones they wanted and headed to the car to put them away. After securing the bags in her trunk and closing it, Angel started back towards her mother on the sidewalk. She then suddenly bumped into somebody and fell to the ground. When she looked up at the person who had just ran her over, she found a very handsome guy with soft chocolate brown eyes that were so mesmerizing and dark brown, almost black hair. She couldn't help but think she had seen his face somewhere before. Then he reached for her hand to help her up.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Angel was so embarrassed so she kept apologizing.

This mystery man chuckled, "No worries. These streets can get pretty busy. Are you alright?"

Angel was staring at his amazing smile. He had the prettiest white teeth. Then she snapped back to reality, "Oh, yeah. Me? I'm fine. Falling down is normal for me." He let a giggle slip through his gorgeous mouth. His laugh was just so contagious. Someone called out to him, but Angel didn't catch what they said.

"Duty is calling. I should get going." He let go of her hand and smiled.

"Oh, of course. I should too. Um, I'm sorry again." His beauty had Angel lost for words. He just nodded and headed towards another very attractive young man, possibly his brother? She just watched his gorgeous head of hair until he disappeared around the corner. She then realized her mother was trying to get her attention.

"You think you could stare any harder, hun? Who was that?!" Her mother seemed very interested in the boy her daughter had just been giddy over.

Angel just looked at her mother, "I have no idea. He never said his name. but he looks so familiar. Its like I've seen him before or something." She just stood there trying to think of that beautiful face. "Oh well. Let's get Starbucks."

They walked down a couple of blocks to their favorite beverage shop and ordered their regular, strawberries and cream frapps with no whip cream. Once their drinks were ready, they grabbed them and sat in a booth next to the window in the back. As they enjoyed their treats, they discussed the plans for the rest of the day. Angel stopped when she heard a familiar voice behind her, but then blew it off. She heard it again a few seconds later, and this time her mother noticed.

"Oh, by the way Angel. You remember that cute boy you ran into earlier today? He is up at the counter right now. And he keeps looking back here at you."

Angel's eyes grew three times their size. "He's here? No way! Wait, why am I so excited? I don't even know this guy." She didn't feel like she should be giddy over a boy she just ran into on the street. She started fidgeting with her phone when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, we meet again," his voice was like an angel. Everything about him drew her in. She looked up to see he was with the same curly headed guy who had called for him earlier and a very pretty brunette. Her hand was linked with the curly headed man. He also looked very familiar.

"I suppose we do, and this time without a collision." She didn't know where her courage to talk to him came from, but she was grateful for it. The couple had taken a seat at the table adjacent to ours while the other boy had remained standing.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked Angel. She nodded and scooted closer to the window to make room. He smiled at her. "I forgot to get your name." He then reached out his hand to her as if to shake it.

Angel engulfed her hand in his and responded, "Angel. And this is my mother, Melissa. And you?"

He looked confused. How could this girl not know who he and his brother were? He shook it off and answered her question. "I am Joseph."


End file.
